


The Jar of Marmalade

by moonbeambunny



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, KnightRook, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Rapunzel Elements, minor mention of gothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambunny/pseuds/moonbeambunny
Summary: In the tower, there isn't much to do but play games of pretend and learn things. However, a young Alice drops a jar of marmalade while in the tower and feels guilty about it. With Mr. Rabbit by her side and her papa, things are made better as the sun sets.
Relationships: Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers & Alice Jones | Tilly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Jar of Marmalade

**Author's Note:**

> I was so inspired by an idea I had to write but not pressure myself with school still going on. I wanted to tackle something on my favorite platonic ship, Knightrook. They have my heart and since I wanted to read something that was mainly fluff with these two in their time in the tower, I thought, what better than to write it? Hope you enjoy this rewritten chapter from one of my works. It can be read alone and I feel proud of it being finished.

The tower, which could be considered cold in its old stone bricks and cramped living quarters, was made lively and cozy in its decor and time spent living in it. Each wall was splattered with bits of paint here and there, toys filled every rounded corner, and adorned inside were things of love. In the nook section of the tower deemed as a little girl's bedroom, Alice laid sprawled out on the quilt blanketed bed getting tickled by Hook. The sky had a purple-pink hue with a vivid crimson that came with the sun on the horizon behind the tops of the evergreen trees and the never ending mountains.

"Papa! Papa! Stop it please," the little girl screamed out as she was getting tickled by the older man. 

He stopped his hands as Alice continued laughing from the phantom tickles that continued on her nerves. As soon as she gained her composure, she stared up at him with a toothy grin. Hook couldn't help himself from smiling back as much as he had tried to be serious before the tickle fight. Enamored in the moment, he said with a very goofy voice, "Do you know why I tickled you?"

The girl shook her head causing her wild, golden hair to glisten in the sunlight gleaming in from the bay window. Alice feigned a look of innocence as he looked at her closely, leaning in so that his blue eyes reflected in hers.

He let out a more serious, "No?” He drew back to give her some space and made the best upset papa face he could muster. “I believe you've been very noddy today and I’ve given you time to think about it. If you can't admit what you've done, I'll just have to tickle you more." She could tell he meant it as he shortly turned away from her, facing the wall that held her shelves aligned with cherished objects and dolls, sitting on the edge of the bed. Alice would admit her guilt if it ended with no more tickles just so that he'd look at her again with happiness in his eyes. They didn’t fight often, but he took it very seriously that she knew “good form”.

What Alice didn't know was that Hook was looking at her from the corner of his eye. He could see she was trying very hard to decide what to say next. Her face had little forehead wrinkles and he was debating whether she'd lie to keep face or tell the truth. Within a minute, a deep breath could be heard behind him. Hook wanted to laugh as he could tell Alice was mustering up her courage, but he had to keep it in as she was supposed to think he was being very cross.

When the girl finally spoke, it went from slow to a quick rush of words. Alice tapped on his shoulder and he turned around, giving her his utmost attention and wearing his best poker face. She grabbed her stuffed animal rabbit. It was a tiny thing he'd given to her when she was a wee babe, full of cotton and white all around. But Alice had taken up to it most of all out of the many playmates he had gifted her over time. "First of all, it was Mr. Rabbit's fault.” She sighed and went on. “He said I should hop along with him, so I did. He was very convincing with his shiny button eyes and all, just pleading to take me into his plans! We went across the living room and into the kitchen, making sure not to hop ourselves into a wall or table. You’re always talking about safety first. But, of course, there was a jar of delicious marmalade just sitting right there, within eyesight on the top shelf.”. 

“Mr. Rabbit shouted, 'Treasure! It may not be carrots, but we must have it.' So, I got up to standing from hopping." Alice got up to her feet and jumped off the bed, stuffed animal still in hand.

The girl's pitch rose up a bit as she got into storytelling mode, very keen as to how she would appeal as if she was being judged. "I tried really hard to get to the jar, but even on my tiptoes, it was too tall. ‘Mountain height’ as Mr. Rabbit would have said. I, then, held Mr. Rabbit up with my hands. It was a team effort.” Alice puffed up her chest, proud at the recalling of the feat. Hook’s eyebrows raised in amusement as all he could think about was how even though she had never been at sea, he had probably told her enough tales of his pirating days for her to be a genuine pirate herself if she pleased. 

“In one fell swoop, we got the jar off the ledge. Next thing I knew, Mr. Rabbit's paws slipped and I couldn't catch it in time.” Alice moved Mr. Rabbit in a diving motion to show the scenario. “The jar and all the marmalade inside fell on the floor with a great smash. Glass was everywhere and I didn't know what to do!” Alice cried out in alarm.

“I gave Mr. Rabbit an earful and apologized to him quickly after as I realized he was just a poor rabbit helping me. It was my fault from beginning to end, I know that." A sigh fell from her lips as she shuffled her feet, looking him straight in the eyes when it’d be hard to do so. Hook was almost drawn to tears to find his little girl’s ocean eyes brimming with tears. He may have started out wanting to scold her for spinning a tale of the truth by blaming Mr. Rabbit, but seeing her remorseful at the end, stuffed rabbit held in her tight grip and gentle care, made his old self soften. It hurt worse than when getting scolded and lashed during his rough time in servitude at sea, back when he was a stubborn boy, cautious to show tears. However, Hook held himself back, knowing the importance of being a parent and holding his ground.

He wanted to hold her and hug her, telling Alice that it was alright, he didn't need to hear anymore if that's how she felt about it. Just as Hook was ready to say it, she let out a steady, "But everything was okay. Because you came home and found me sitting there, carefully avoiding the glass pieces and eating some of the cleaner pieces of marmalade off of the ground. You told me to wash my hands and play with Mr. Rabbit as you'd sweep up the glass and I could explain when I’m ready." Alice stared at the white rabbit plush in her lap and played around with its arms as she finished her tale, not even looking up at him to see his tender gaze.

Realizing he needed to make the usually bubbly girl show that cheshire cat smile he loved so much, Hook got off the bed and grabbed a top hat, one she had sweetly named with him, Mr. Hatter. It was covered in a simple black velvet but required enough to do what he needed. Placing it on top of his gray and black tufts of hair, it was a transformation. At least it would be to Alice once he got her attention. He made a dramatic cough. "Oh, my dear. I think that story surely has proven your innocence." A pair of sea-blue eyes bore into his, looking up and down at him before noticing his unordinarily ordinary hat on his head. A glimmer of wonder could be seen.

She put the plush in a sweet sitting position before tucking it into the colorful patchwork blanket. Alice, being of small stature at the age of eight, climbed up to stand on the bed to amount close enough to his height. "But Papa, how can I be innocent when I was guilty before? I know what I said was true." With a giggle, she mimed being handcuffed with her wrists close to one another. "I've done it, take me away!"

Hook decided to play along, surprised at how she didn't accept being innocent. In a matter of fact voice, he decreed, "Because I am the judge and anyone can be just as innocent as guilty. But when one honestly admits something and is ready to change anew, isn't that a better point of view?" He mimed unlocking her handcuffs and giving her the invisible key. “Just please promise me that if you are to attempt the same feat again and it ends up in broken pieces, which I hope you won’t anytime soon, please try to clean it up with the broom and not your fingers. Food may be delicious, but not near dangerous objects. You could have hurt yourself. Do you understand?” His voice had a little edge on it to show he wasn’t joking on this bit. The little girl couldn't argue with that, so she said yes. Cheerful at the future danger averted, Hook was sure to let her know no harm would truly come from that by asking, "Now, would you like a reward?" 

Alice nodded, no longer somber, but intrigued at what the prize would be. "Could it be more marmalade?" The young one had a peculiar penchant for the citrus rind filled substance. It was bitter and sticky, but she loved it all the same. She claimed it tasted better than all the other marmalades. He wished that her guess was right and he had another jar hidden in the top cupboard for a rainy day, but nope. They were all out after the one Alice had broken earlier in the day. He took off the top hat and put it on the desk nearby. Hook tackled her down onto the bed and got to tickling again. The girl screamed and let out fits of laughter. In between it all, she let out stutterings of, "Wait! How... is this the reward? Papa! I thought you said... no more tickles!"

He stopped as she rolled around, unintentionally still laughing and finally getting away from his arms just in case. "Aww, but you were just so cute. I just couldn't help myself." Hook turned around for just a moment and got off the bed, staring at the ceiling when she jumped on his back from behind him. "It's your turn!" she shouted as she tickled him with her small hands until they were both in a blubbering mess. 

As it came back to the silence of the tower with only the sounds of their breathing, Hook sat up. The former pirate looked at his sweet girl in her embroidered flower dress with embroidered flowers, beaming at him with unfathomable energy. "Starfish, I... How do I put this?" Alice sat up as if she could tell this was not going to be a typical conversation. He let out a sigh. She tried to comfort him with her hands holding his, one on his hand and one on his hook, and told him it was okay to speak his mind, that she was willing to listen just like he always did with her.

Hook continued with more energy than before. "You know how you're eight now right? I just thought that with the amount of coins dwindling from time spent away from sea, no longer plundering gold like I used to be able to, I might not be at home often enough.” Alice had guilt plastered on her face, plagued by some train of thought he knew all too well, as she stared into the spot where the tower window was. It was the place where he could come and go as he pleased while she could only gaze longingly out of it, trapped by the blood magic barrier which kept her inside. While Hook only went when he needed to get provisions or a moment for himself, he knew what it represented to her and how she could never take time away from the surroundings she had known from birth. He quieted what fears might be lurking in her mind, the same topic brought up over and over again, with a hug. In earnest, Hook said, “Alice, it’s not because of you. It never will be. I know this tower will keep you safe as much as it keeps you here. Trust me, I don’t like you being trapped here anymore than you do. I just want you to be happy, even if it means I have to do some odd jobs or sell some paintings here and there.” He released her from the embrace and winked as she listened intently. He smiled like the sunset after his speech. 

She still looked a bit downtrodden at this, but Alice’s words didn’t shake when she said, “Thank you, Papa, for worrying about me so much. But I don’t need anything fancy if that’s the case. I could just eat porridge and even celery for each meal. I just want you around.” 

Hook let out a laugh. “You’re being so brave about this, daring to mention celery that you hate. As good as that would be, you should have some variety and you’d miss marmalade too much, wouldn’t you?” Alice nodded while looking around at the rest of the tower as if planning what she’d do in that time. Comforted by his words, she softly asked him, “Will you be gone long?” 

He said quickly in reply, “Without fail, I’ll see to it that I won’t be longer than three days. I’ll have to get more marmalade this time.”  
  
“Three?!” Alice’s eyes widened. That was approximately three nights of darkness and two and a half days of boredom, stuck with only herself to entertain, she thought to herself. It wasn’t really any longer than his usual trips before, but she always found the spans of time lengthier on her own than with him around. Alice bit her tongue gently in respite from her outburst. She wanted to make him feel better and knew she could be stronger than she seemed. Calming herself, Alice cheekily said, “Make it a half a fortnight and we’ll celebrate after! No need to rush.” 

"You've matured so much,” Hook said as he hugged her. He knew she was just putting up a front for his sake but he played along once more. “Oh alright,” he gestured nonchalantly, batting his hand as if to say ‘pish posh’ and waving his hook dramatically, “but don’t be surprised if I come back earlier.” He lifted her into the air before setting her back down onto the bed next to the white rabbit plush. Alice’s smile was as wide as the crescent moon in the sky. As much as she could be wrapped up in feeling gloomy and spiral into a nervous tangent, he was always amazed that she bounced back with ease. 

Hook looked at the sky, the candles that now casted the main shadows instead of the sun. "Well, starfish, time for bed. The sun is mostly gone now. I want to see those teeth pearly white once I’m done packing." She went to brush her teeth over the kitchen sink as he headed over to the side table in the main space of the tower they labeled a living room, where the canvases were stacked against easels and paintbrushes sat with their paints. He grabbed a couple of different sized brushes and the primary colors, taking small trips to move them into an overly large basket. He added a waterskin to the mix, making sure it was full to replenish his thirst later on. Putting in a change of socks and some knickers, he felt prepared for the trip into the village that was half a day’s walk away. A coin pouch was tucked in the nearly invisible inside pocket of his leather coat. His cutlass was near his hammock, safely tucked in its sheath, ready for protection even though he was sure no one knew the tower existed between himself and Gothel, a witch that dared to call herself a mother. Luckily, she hadn’t returned since the faithful day that he became a father to Alice. As much as Hook despised the way Alice was conceived from trickery and how Gothel had abandoned her after birth, he was grateful for every day that he got to watch Alice grow into the rambunctious and witty child she was now. Lost in thought, Hook didn’t notice Alice next to him, inspecting the contents of the basket. “Silly captain, you forgot something.”

He looked perplexed, eyebrow moving up in unison with his expression. He watched as she walked the short distance to the kitchen and opened up a lower cupboard. Taking out some cheese, bread, and an orange, Alice wrapped them up in nearby cloth set out on the kitchen island. Folding it neatly in a way so that it’d be secure but easily accessible by her papa, Alice give a nod of approval. She closed the cupboard and said a small “thanks” to the tower, grateful that it gave her the things she needed as if it could feel. Alice grabbed the lunch sack and walked on over to Hook. He took the lunch and put it in the basket gingerly. He ruffled her hair a bit with his hand and said, “Thank you, Alice. I would be in trouble without this.” 

An “mm hm” sounded from her. Within a few minutes, he had tied a rope around the handle of the basket, so that he could lower the basket out of the window the next morning before climbing down the tower. Sometimes, he did give thought to making a rope ladder since he was aging and knew he probably wouldn’t stay strong forever, but went against that notion as his trusty and sharp hook could potentially puncture the rope and that was not a risk he was going to take on the eighty foot tower. With a sound plan, Hook walked Alice, hand in hand, back to her bed. As they got there, she turned to him and asked, “Can you tell me a story tonight?” She asked him this most nights and never seemed to get bored of him talking, even when some of the stories were repetitive. Hook couldn’t refuse as it was fun for him too. He set up his hammock, pulling one end of the metal hooks attached to it into the ring attached to the wall’s edge between Alice’s room and the storage room/bathroom. “Which story do you want to hear tonight?” he asked as she got into her bed. 

A giggle escaped Alice’s lips as he helped tuck her in the blanket. “How about one where you defeated Blackbeard and stole the gold doubloons? Don’t skip on any of the details, especially not on the girls.” He had to admit that he did leave out the more grotesque bloodshed that he wasn’t proud of or the many nightcaps he had with the women in taverns after a good haul. That didn’t stop Alice from enjoying the stories and maybe he’d explain to her more when she was older. Hook had an inkling that Alice was different than most children as she couldn’t get enough hearing about him describing women in ways she could understand. Then again, most of the men in his stories were pirates and women were either wenches or sweet vendors. Considering that Hook had taught her that she could do anything whether dancing or sword fighting, he didn’t mind if she fancied the same sex as herself. As long as she was happy, he could ask for no than the dream that when gets her out of the tower, her future suitors will treat her with respect or face his wrath. He winked and said, “Of course,” as they gave each other goodnight kisses, even to Mr. Rabbit. Hook walked on over to the fireplace and threw in some more logs to set up the atmosphere and keep them warm. He blew out most of the candles in the tower and asked, “Are you ready?” as he hopped into his hammock. She excitedly replied holding back a yawn, “I think so!” Hook spoke as steadily as he could, changing voices to fit whatever character appeared in the story with her laughing or changing mood as she got immersed in his tale. Soon enough, as the tale came to a close, Alice fell into a peaceful slumber. With his little bundle of joy snug as a junebug, Hook found himself giving into sleep and peacefully dozing off until dawn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you have gotten this far and enjoyed it! =D It means the world to me if you comment or kudos. I am open to criticism as well.


End file.
